a challenge for the brave
by uub
Summary: All ye who are brave enough to take this challenge come along


I've been thinking about putting a crossover challenge between IS,full metal panic and gundam,it's mostly about IS and full metal panic,featuring Is scaled arm slaves piloted by males (iron man style like bunta-kun suit that Souske used but still considered inferior to the IS and very expensive that it's only issued to elite) the IS will be used,also integrating the whispered theory Tabane being one of them who's under Mithril's protection and the mysterious core #0 the first core created when Tabane first manifested her whispered potential ( based on the evolutionary exa gundam) piloted by an OC (I'm considering making him Houki's a Tabane's middle brother) who becomes a mithril agent with sousuke's team.

whom are sent to IS academy as bodyguards for Kaname and Houki (whether you want to include Ichika as part of the plot or replace him is up to the writer),and the creation of the lambda drivers and the terrorist alliance of Phantom tasks and Amalgam (there might be some genderbends to better adapt to the plot),basically a combination of full metal panic and IS plot with a lot of fuffumo funny moments because of Sousuke's awkwardness.

Now into summary of the details I've had in mind for maybe the first two chapters or so and info about the OC and his origins

Ryussei shinonono is the middle brother between Houki and Tabane,he had a dream to become an astronaut (Tabane create the IS for space travel originaly if I remember correctly) but his dreams were crushed when he had an accident involving a kidnapping incident by terrorist organization amalgam while protecting Tabane and Houki,that resulted in severe injuries in his right leg and arm that left him crippled (they needed to amputate the injured parts cuz the got severely infected till the medics got to there).

Feeling responsible for what happened awakend Tabane's whispered capabilities which led to her creation of the first IS core dubbed exa (or whatever name you fancy) which was powered by a new prototype power source (gn drive but you could change to whatever you fancy)

while under the protection of Mithril's japanese branch but during its test,he faces for the second time an infiltrating force of amalgam,which ends with him fighting an AS where he barely won thanks to exa's manuvaribilty ,shields and advanced Ai system,but after the fight a power malfunction happens in the gn drive that teleports (a failsafe system to preserve the pilot in emergencies) Ryu to Afghanistan in the middle of the war against the soviets and caused a case of amnesia (from the power feedback he's an unlucky chap isn't he?) where he meets Sousuke for the first time during one of the skirmishes when he inadvertently saved him from an AS (he actually crash landed on it causing it to lose it's rifle) of course this garnered the attention of the AS pilot who proceeded to fight him using the monomolecular knife which resulted in him losing an eye due to his shields failing cuz of the power failure and was only spared cuz the resistance managed to take out the AS while it was busy with him.

From their he was put under Sosuke's command who trained him in the basics of guerrilla warfare (he only tolerated him cuz of his IS at first) till they where captured by Kalinin's forces. Sousuke and Kalinin (he was sousuke's former teacher and father figure) were reunited for the first time, eventually leading to Kalinin's decision to desert the Soviet army. Kalinin gives specialized Spetznaz training to the boys, from which Sousuke learns Japanese and some Russian.

Following the defeat against the Soviet army, they become a mercenary group, eventually escaping the country with Kalinin. However, they were separated afterwards in Cambodia. Sousuke & Ryussei has since been involved with most of the wars in the Middle East, collectively called the Fifth Middle East War. They built a solid reputation as soldiers during this period, gaining a group of friends and gaining Ryu's IS the white devil moniker. They spent five years as a soldiers for hire, further building their combat and survival skills.

They were eventually scouted and invited to become a private military contractor for the military junta corporation known as Mithril. While showing unspectacular skills at the training camp, Sousuke's actions in the line of fire with an Rk-92 Savage and Ryu's use of exa convinced Melissa Mao to include them in the elite SRT unit.

Welp that about summarizes Ryu's origins and how he gets his skills set now to info about his IS exa

It's based on extreme gundam,it's main ability that practically evolves and modifies itself depending on the needs of the pilot and his style resulting in the creation of different phases and weaponry via extremely complex nanobots and a sentient Ai so it literally can enter different shifts (note that these abilities were somewhat hampered cuz of the faulty power drive) ,its base form look is based of extreme gundam's with a retractable face mask to hide the pilot's identity,it's base armaments are a beam saber ,a low powered beam gun and pilfered monomolecular knives from AS hidden in the legs

In general it's created in high maneuverability but low shields (about 200 or so) and doesn't have an absolute defense system,so it can continue operating even if the shields' down but in this case it doesn't offer protection for the pilot.

Right now I have two phases for the IS which are both based on gundam (most of them will be)

Unicorn phase which is based on the destroyer mode of unicorn gundam, the frame of exa expands and becomes more aero dynamic and adds more thrusters all over the IS body and adds beam tonfas to exa's weapons,this Ryu's fastest and most preferred form which gave him his moniker but on the offside it cuts the shielding to half to accommodate to the extra thrusters (100 shield only) and it can only last up to 5 minutes before it shifts back to default form.

Astray phase based on gundam astray red kai,this unit uses mostly physical weapons to compensate for power output as such can be used for extended time compared to the other phases having a pair of monomolecular katanas and tactical arms wings that can transform into a great sword that can be used as a shield , a grenade launcher bow (later a particle canon bow after upgrading) or a giant pincer for moving and cutting large objects (later upgraded to be able to absorb energy)

Well this is it I'd sppreciate it if someone adopted this as I have little to no skills in the writing area and that I need to a lot of research about both series (especially IS,I have watched FMP several years ago and read some of the sequel manga and I still have the episodes DvDs but don't have much info about IS beyond watching season 1 of the anime) to make it more credible,it doesn't help that I'm a nitpick about details to fill up the gaps so I'd probably be never satisfied with my chaps and will keep rewriting it (my last experience wasn't that great and I'm considering scraping the whole fic because of a huge load of possible plot holes,contradictions and mistakes).if anyone is interested or has questions please Pm you all


End file.
